The present invention relates to a new and distinct strawberry cultivar designated ‘DrisStrawNine’ and botanically known as Fragaria×ananassa. This new strawberry cultivar was discovered in Summer, 2004 in Monterey, Calif. and originated from a cross between the female parent ‘94J283’, a proprietary strawberry plant (unpatented) and the male parent ‘112H25’, a proprietary strawberry plant (unpatented). The original seedling of the new cultivar was asexually propagated at a nursery in Monterey, Calif. ‘DrisStrawNine’ was subsequently asexually propagated and underwent further testing at a nursery in Monterey, Calif. for five years. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations. 